Beautiful Melodies
by StardustForDreamers
Summary: Music has been Melody's whole life for as long as she can remember and she finally gets her big break when she starts working for Salvatore Records. With her dream a reality, she never expected to find a love and a heartbreak that changes her life forever. Damon/OC, AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

If you like it, let me know with a review! It would mean a lot.

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

"Melly get the hell up!"

I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in my fluffy pillow. I sighed, fully prepared to go back to sleep when suddenly my warm blankets were ripped away by my pushy roommate and best friend, Caroline.

"What the hell Care," I mumbled sleepily as I tried to burrow into my sheets to find some semblance of warmth again. Caroline kept the house at an ungodly 70 degrees and without my covers I was freezing my shorts covered ass off.

"Marty called, said you were late for your shift."

I was instantly up and running down the hall to the bathroom we shared. "Shit, shit, shit!" I hurriedly hopped in the shower and was out the next instant. I pulled my damp light brown hair up into a messy bun and quickly brushed out my bangs. When I opened the bathroom door, Care was already standing there with a pair of jeans for me and one of my USC Trojans t-shirts left over from last year. I shot her a grateful smile and closed the door to change.

"Purse, keys, what am I missing?" I was dressed now and gathering my things.

"Phone," chimed Caroline from the kitchen. I wanted to slap myself. How could I forget my phone? I grabbed it from where it carelessly lay on the sofa, half dead.

"I'm leaving Care," I shouted as I opened the front door.

Caroline cleared her throat behind me. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I thought about but I didn't realize what she was talking about until I noticed she was looking at my feet. My bare feet. I cursed and raced to my room to grab my black motorcycle boots before I was on my way out again.

I drove like a bat out of hell to get to work, which my old little Bug protested the whole way. When I finally pulled into the parking lot in from of the book/coffee shop I worked at, I was already almost an hour late.

I tried to duck in through the front door but there was no possible way with all the customers farther back in the store. On top of that, the registers were right next to the door.

"Melody," I looked up to see Marty, my boss standing near the first register. His hairy arms were crossed over his chest and his dark shirt was stretched over his beer belly.

I sighed and followed him to his office. "You're late," he barked as soon as I closed the door.

"I wasn't on the schedule to work today," I argued. I always worked a double on weekends so Monday was supposed to be my day off. When I told Marty that, his already ruddy face turned redder.

"Can't you call in someone else?"

"I called you in so I expect you to work!" His spittle hit me dead in the face and I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat as I wiped it off. That only made his face nearly turn purple. After a few moments and Marty's decision to breathe again, his face turned back to its usual ruddy self.

"You know Melody, I'm sure if you refuse to work I can find someone else to fill in for you. Permanently."

I gaped at Marty. "You-you're firing me," I stuttered, completely shocked. I'd been working at the bookstore since it opened five years before. The amount of blood, tears and sweat I'd put in the place was crazy. Well maybe not blood and tears but there had been a hell of a lot of sweat. Carrying heavy boxes full of books is no small feat.

His shoulders moves up and then down in a way that caused his rounded gut to move a little. My jaw snapped shut and I turned on my heel. I walked out of the office and Marty's door slammed shut behind me. It opened a second later as Marty hurried out.

"Melody!" Marty shouted but I didn't answer. "Melody, where the hell are you going? We've got customers at the registers!"

"Get somebody else to do it," I called over my shoulder. "I've been fired_, remember_?"

It wasn't until I was at the front of store that it sunk in that I no longer had a job. My eyes stung as I sulked over to the cafe area of the story. I didn't see the woman and she didn't see me until we ran into each other. We both fell the ground, our things sprawled around us.

"I'm so sorry! Mom always told not to walk and read but I never listen." I looked up at her and gave her an understanding smile. She was really pretty with long chocolate brown hair and eyes to match. When she stood, she was a lot taller that my five-foot-three frame.

"It's fine. My mother used to always to tell me the same thing but when it's good, you just can't put it down," I said as I handed back her book

She smiled at me. "I'm Elena," she said and she held her hand out.

"Melody." I shook her hand and I was about to ask her a question when she glanced at her watch.

"Oh darn, I'm late!" I helped her gather the rest of her stuff off the ground and then she was off.

"See you around," she called as she hurried past me and towards the door. I nodded even though she couldn't see me anymore and continued on the the cafe.

When I took a seat at one of the wrought iron tables, a chocolate muffin and a steaming cup of coffee were set before me. I looked up to see a handsome blonde staring down at me. "Breakfast on the house."

"Thanks Matty," I sighed and hugged him. Matt had been my best guy friend since my freshman year at USC. I'd secretly had a crush on him the first time I met him but he was nothing more than a brother to me now. Besides, he was Caroline's ex-boyfriend. I wanted to stay but I had a feeling that if I did we'd end up talking about Care.

I grabbed the muffin and the coffee and was about to leave when Matt caught my elbow. I silently sighed and turned to him, the answers to his question already on the tip of my tongue.

"She's fine Matty and no, she isn't seeing anyone yet."

"Am I that transparent," asked Matt as he tried to smile like he normally did but he fell a bit short.

I sighed and pulled him into my arms. "I get it Matty, you love her. But you're not doing yourself any good by always asking about her."

"But can't you convince her to-" I cut him off.

"Nuh-uh, I already told you I wasn't getting into this. You wanna talk to her and get some answers you call her up yourself. I'm Switzerland here. Besides, we both know that no one can force Caroline to do something she doesn't want to do. Give her some time."

He sighed but nodded. I gave him another hug and shooed him back to work, joking that no one else was getting fired today.

With nothing else to do and the fact that I was avoiding telling Caroline about my new unemployed status, I head over to one of my favorite places: the Santa Monica Pier.

The Pier wasn't as lively as my other favorite hangout, Venice Beach, with all its performers and eccentric people but I needed a semi quiet place to think.

When I got the pier, there were a bunch of school age kids running around. A little girl with short tufts of blonde hair pulled into pigtails walked passed me holding a giant stick of cotton candy that was bigger than her head. I smiled back at her when she gave me that toothy smile that only little kids could give.

"Guess its field trip day," I mumbled to myself as I took a seat on one of the benches. I dug through my bag until I pulled out my notebook and a pen and spent the next few minutes writing. I didn't realize so much time had passed until my stomach started to grumble for lunch and my hand started cramping.

I sat back and read over my new song, happy with the way it turned out. I was wandering around working on the melody when I tripped over something. My arms wind milled as I tried to catch my balance and my notebook went flying.

Before I could aquatinted with the wooden boardwalk, strong arms wrapped around my midsection to help me catch my balance. I looked up to see a man with dark hair tucked under a cap and aviators hiding his eyes.

"Woah there," he mumbled. His arms lingered at my waist before he let go. I took a step back to clear my head.

"Thanks for helping- Crap!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"What," asked the stranger. He seemed a little surprised by my sudden shout.

"I lost my notebook! Did u see where it went. It was small and made of black leather-" I stopped when I realized he was smirking at me.

"Oh so it's one of those notebooks huh?"

My cheeks turned scarlet. "No! I just like to write in it. You know, jot down inspiration and the like."

"Inspiration for what?"

I shrugged, not willing to tell a complete stranger about my songwriting. "If you find it will you let me know? My phone number is written in the front if you need to call and let me known or something."

His smirk returned full force. "If you wanted me to call all you had to do was ask. I have to warn you though, my girlfriend is totally into women." His dark eyebrows wagged above his low hanging sun glasses, glasses low enough that I could just make out the icy blues cold of his eyes.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "That doesn't even dignify a response," I said before turning and walking the way I had been going. If he was gonna be all pervy, then I kind of hoped he wasn't the one to find my book.

x-X-x

"You got fired?" screeched Caroline as I sat Indian style on our little green couch. I picked at a loose thread and didn't respond. "I can't believe this," she mumbled as she paced back in forth in front of me. She raked a hand through her long blonde hair, which somehow managed to fall back seamlessly into her perfect waves. If I would have done that, half of my hair would be sticking up in the back.

"Technically, I quit,' I added helpfully. Caroline stopped in front of me and glared. She looked like a force to be reckoned with when she had her hands on her hips like that and that fierce look on her face.

"Well you can come work with me at the store," she offered when she'd finally stopped glaring at me. She was talking about her little boutique she had saved up all of her money since middle school to open.

I shook my head. "It's alright Care. I'll think of something."

"You know what this means right," she asked and I shook my head. "Job hunting!" She dropped down on the sofa beside me. "Get the newspaper," she commanded and pointed to the kitchen.

I sighed and went to grab it. "Oh and my laptop too!" This was gonna be a long day.

x-X-x

Matt called one morning a week or two later at an ungodly hour, which if you ask me is any hour before at least noon. Of course Caroline answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked as she stirred something on the stove. She was already fully awake, dressed in shorts and a blue tank top and her hair was slicked back in a ponytail.

I had been wallowing in self-pity when the damn phone had gone off. By the time I'd dragged myself to the kitchen, Care had already answered. I was about to return to bed to sulk over my jobless state in peace when Caroline stilled.

"What do you want Matt?" My ears perked up and I decided to stick around, if only to give Caroline an excuse to not talk the Matt.

"Can we not do this now?" She slid a sideways glance my way as if to point out the reason why she didn't want to talk to Matt. She sighed and handed me the phone.

"Morning Mathew," I deadpanned.

"I know I probably woke you up but I have a good reason." When I didn't hang up on him to return to my nice cozy bed, he took that as encouragement.

"Well a buddy of mine works for this major record company and he says that there's an opening for a paid internship."

For a second I was stunned silent before I shrieked in delight. "Thank you Matty, thank you so much! I could kiss you." I could hear him chuckling on the other end at my outburst.

Matt gave me the address and the number for who I needed to get in touch with for the interview. As soon as Matt hung up, I called the studio and a lady picked up. The entire time, Caroline was breathing down my neck as I the woman talked about the internship. When I hung up, I had plans to visit the studio for an interview the next day.

"You know what this means right?' I turned to look at Care after I'd hung up. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. Call me crazy, but I was a bit scared.

Caroline didn't wait for me to answer. "Were going shopping for a new interview outfit!" she squealed and I groaned.

"But Care," I whined and she gave me her best mom look, which if you ask me she was way to good at.

"Nope. No whining because it's final," she growled and shoved me out of the kitchen. "Now hurry up and get dressed, we leave in forty."

x-X-x

The next morning, Caroline woke me up at the butt crack of dawn and I let her because I was determined to get this job. It was a little off from where I wanted to be but I had to get my foot in the door somehow.

I took a long hot shower to wake up, even lathering up with my favorite body wash instead of the ivory soap I normally used. I slipped into my favorite lacy blue boy shorts and the matching blue strapless bra. Say whatever you want but sexy underwear is always a confidence booster for women and right now, I needed it.

When I padded into my room to get something to wear, I wasn't surprised to find the Caroline had already picked something.

The top was a turquoise halter style blouse that clung to my skin when I put it on and the grey dress pants made my ass look good. I borrowed a pair of pumps from Caroline that quickly had me rethinking my decision, but they matched and I wasn't falling over so I could deal for a few hours for the interview.

Because I was lazy and I thought it looked professional, I slicked my hair back into a ponytail and curled the ends. I didn't bother with makeup aside from some mascara and clear gloss.

Caroline was up and dressed by the time I slowly made my way into the kitchen. The sound of her whistles and catcalls had me grinning and I made a show of bowing in the middle of our little kitchen.

I still had time but I was nervous about the interview so I left early. My old little Beetle managed to carry me to LA without me having to stop and coax her into running again. When I got the the studio, I was fifteen minutes early. So like any normal person, I got out and decided to look around.

Salvatore Records was this ginormous steel and glass building that made my jaw drop. I bet I looked like a tourist as I walked through the front door, my eyes wide open and my jaw slack. It was like I couldn't take in everything fast enough.

Someone behind me cleared their throat and I turned to see a young woman only a little older than me sitting at a rounded desk. Her blonde hair was perfectly coiffed and her smile was condescending, as if I was some little child that didn't know any better.

Trying to look professional and not like I'd just been staring, I straightened out my top, brushed a piece of invisible lint off my pants and made my way over. "Hi," I said trying to be polite. "I'm here for the internship interview." She seemed surprised but nodded and handed me some papers and a name tag.

"Go down this hall and take the elevator to the seventh floor. Right off the elevator there's a waiting room. Ms. Gilbert will find you there shortly." I nodded and followed her directions.

When I got of the elevator on the seventh floor, I looked on in awe as pictures after pictures and awards after awards lined the hall. My fingers brushed over them as I took my time reading the names of people ever signed to Salvatore Records. I didn't notice a woman walking down the hall, her attention consumed by her BlackBerry until I ran into her. Her coffee spilled and most of it landed on the white carpeting.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, her hands over her mouth in surprise. I looked up and was shocked to see a familiar pretty face framed by long chocolate hair. She was dressed in a tank top, jeans and converse. Next to her, I felt really overdressed. A

"Aren't you the girl I ran into yesterday at the bookstore?" I tried to remember her name. "It's Alana- no Elena- yes it's Elena!" I was so happy I'd remembered her name.

Recognition dawned on her and she smiled. "Yes it's Melody right?" When I nodded, she smiled even brighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the internship interview. I'm guessing you're Miss Gilbert." She nodded.

"You're a bit early but we can start now. Come follow me, my office is down the hall." I followed her and she asked questions as we walked. "So why are you interested in this particular internship?" In other words: what were my reasons for wanting to work here.

"I just love music, have for as long as I can remember. A friend told me about the internship and with nothing holding me back, I jumped a the chance." Elena nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer. We had reached her office now and I followed her inside.

"Well here at Salvatore Records, that's the kind of enthusiasm we want. What I need to know is if you're qualified for this job."

I silently cursed. What the hell did you need to be qualified for a music company internship? "Um well I graduated USC last year if that's what you're wondering. I majored in music studies and I have a minor in creative writing."

Elena looked curious. "That's kind of a weird combo. What made you minor in creative writing?"

I shrugged. "I like to write and I wanted something fun to do in college." Before she could respond, there was a single loud bang against her closed door. Elena stood quickly; looking irritated and incredibly pissed off. She yanked the door open and yelled, "If you two can't quit for two seconds I will personally kick your asses!"

I stood and when I went to turn around to see who she was talking to, I teetered in my heels and tripped over one of the leather chairs in front of her desk. A sense of déjà vu swept over me as my arms wind milled and the carpeted floor rose up to meet me. But for the second time in my life, strong arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. My eyes, which had shut tight, opened to meet familiar icy blue eyes.

"We have got to stop meeting like this."


	2. Chapter 2

"We have got to stop meeting like this." He was smirking at me, his icy blue eyes bright with mischief. This time, he didn't have a hat covering his longish black hair that curled at his nape. I bet he would look handsome without his smirk but he was downright sexy with it. It was enough to make any girl weak in the knees, which wasn't helping my already questionable balance.

He let go after a long moment and I took a careful step back but my eyes never left his face. He looked familiar. There are those times in life that frustrate the hell out of you where the answer is on the tip of your tongue yet still out of your reach. This was one of those times.

Elena spoke and my concentration broke. I turned to look at her. "You two know each other?"

"Because I'd sure like to hear your explanation of this Damon." I looked towards the door to find a woman who looked just like Elena. She had the same brown eyes and her hair was curled in perfect ringlets.

"There are two of you," I asked dumbly. "Not that there's a problem with there being two of your because you're nice and sweet Elena and I'm sure your sister is too. Sorry I was just a bit surprised." Elena smiled reassuringly, Damon chuckled, and Elena's twin rolled her eyes and gave me a catty smile that had me rethinking just how _nice_ and _sweet_ Elena's sister was. In all reality, she looked like a bitch.

"Yes there are two of them. Melody, meet Elena's twin sister and my beautiful girlfriend, Katarina Petrova."

The name was familiar. I'd read it before in some magazine Caroline had lying around. She was the Bulgarian super model dating...

"Damon Salvatore." I didn't realize I'd said it out loud until everyone turned to look at me. I blushed. "Sorry I just realized it was- Hey! You know my name! Dammit you found my book didn't you? Do you know how long I've been waiting, hoping that someone would find it and have the decency to call? I could kill you-" I stopped and slapped my hand over my mouth. I'd just threatened to kill one of the company's top artists during an interview. For a job I really really needed. Shit. _Way to really put your foot in your mouth, Mel._

Katarina paid me no attention. "Again Damon, how do you know her?"

Damon, who was still chuckling at my outburst, shrugged. "She tripped, lost her little notebook, and I caught her before she could kiss the boardwalk. You can calm down because nothing happened." Katarina looked at us suspiciously, not believing a word out of Damon's mouth even though it was all true, before walking out of the room.

Damon pulled me notebook out of a pocket inside his leather jacket and handed it to me. "It was fun to read, pretty good too," he said, smirking before left the room, leaving me alone with Elena. The last part of his sentence had been whispered, like it was a secret between just the two of us.

"I just threatened one of your clients didn't I? I'm so sorry-"

Elena cut me off. "God no! I couldn't manage that jackass if they paid me half as much as he makes in a year. That's Rose's job although I have no idea how she does it. Besides, I don't manage anyone I'm just here because they had no one to interview you."

"So you're not worried that I just said I could kill Damon Salvatore?"

She shook her head. "He'd probably deserve it. Oh and I'm sorry for Katarina. She can be bitchy at times, especially when it comes to Damon." She looked through the papers I'd given her, signed some and put them in a bin on her desk.

"So I'll see you tomorrow and we can give you a tour."

I had to resist the urge to try and stick a finger in my ear and wriggle it around to make sure I was hearing right. "I got the job?"

Elena looked at me and smiled. "Of course you did. I think you're gonna fit in quite nicely here. And you obviously can handle Damon and my sister, which is something Stefan and I were worried about." She stuck out her hand. "Welcome to Salvatore Records Melody."

Instead of shaking her hand, I pulled her into a huge hug. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how badly I needed this. I won't disappoint, I promise."

Elena hugged me back. "I know you won't. Be here at 8:00 AM tomorrow and I'll give you a tour. You can meet Stefan and the rest of the gang."

After I'd agreed, I left the studio with such a large smile on my face; I'd need Botox before I hit thirty. I called Caroline as soon as I got in my car and we squealed and celebrated over the phone together.

For the first time in two weeks, things were looking up.

x-X-x

"What the hell Damon!" Papers littered the desk in his lounging room, invitations to parties, album cover prototypes, bits of song lyrics on little sticky notes and everything else in between. "What the hell is all of this?"

Damon shrugged from his spot on the leather couch. He took a sip of the bourbon in his hands. "Things I haven't really gotten to yet. Do me a favor and handle it."

Damon was a pain in my ass. He found it funny to mess with me and it was hard to tell when he was joking and when he wasn't. In the month that I'd been working at Salvatore records, I'd become one of Damon's favorite sources of entertainment. "You're kidding right? This is what was so important that you called me in early for? You can't really expect me to do all of this right? Where the hell is Anna? Don't you pay her to handle all of this?"

Damon chuckled and I picked up the pack of sticky notes on his desk and chucked it at him. He ducked and it hit the back of the sofa. "Relax, Melody. Anna will handle that when she gets in."

"Then why the hell did you call me in?"

"Well I think it's safe to say you've gotten comfortable around here, questioning your boss and all. You've come a long way from that nervous little girl you were during your interview."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well you're still the same pain in my ass you were from the day I started. Now can you tell me why the hell I'm here at six in the freaking morning please?"

"Feisty one aren't you," he smirked. "Well one, because you're fun to mess with early in the mornings—," he paused to dodge the pen I threw at him. "And two, because I have a job for you, a _real _job." He added that last part when he realized I'd grabbed another pen.

I dropped the pen. "I'm listening."

"Hand me those lyrics on my desk." I gave him a look. There were a bunch of lyrics on his desk. I grabbed all the sticky notes and the music sheets on his desk and walked over to the sofa. Since he'd called me in so early, I'd quickly gotten dressed in whatever I grabbed first, which happened to be a pair of shorts, a ninja turtle hoodie from freshman year I'd just found, and flip flops, thinking there was something wrong. With Damon, I should've known better.

I kicked off my flip flops and tucked my bare feet under me as I sank down into the sofa. "What is all of this?"

Damon flicked through the sticky notes. "Bits and pieces of things that come to me," he said dismissively as he stuck certain sticky notes to certain pieces of music. "I've been busy lately, haven't had the time to finish my last few songs for my album."

"Yeah busy getting caught in compromising situations with Katarina all over the building," I mumbled.

Damon chuckled. "Jealous isn't a good color on you."

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like her. She's a bitch."

"Everyone says that," mused Damon. I could tell he really didn't care. He was to in love with her to see her clearly now. You know, love is blind and all that jazz. It made me sick to my stomach to think about what I would put up with for love.

"Everyone's right." He didn't say anything and I dropped it.

"Your albums supposed to debut in a few weeks right?" Damon nodded.

"So how many songs do you have to finish?"

Damon shrugged. "Four."

I gaped. "Nice, Damon, very nice. What are you gonna do?"

"Oh ask a friend of mine for a favor. She's very good at writing songs, you see. She should be able to help, no problem. That's if she's up for the challenge." He looked at me, eyebrow raised, his trademark smirk on his face.

"I think she's up for the challenge Damon. The question is, are you really ready for her help?" Grabbing the papers from his hand, I didn't give him a chance to answer.

Of the four songs, there was one that wasn't even close to being done so I started on that one. The only lyrics seemed to be for the chorus and a piece of a verse. It talked about watching a girl that doesn't want to be seen. In the chorus, they dance for her to just disappear again.

"Let's start with this one," I said as I passed it to him. "The sooner we get this one done, the sooner we get to the others since this one needs the most work. Don't you need another promotional single before the album debuts?"

Damon nodded. "But I'm not really sure which song I want it to be. That's the one we should start with."

"That's the one we are starting with. This is gonna be your last single." Damon looked at me doubtfully.

"It's nowhere close to being finished. And I was thinking about scrapping it anyway."

"Trust me Damon. I have a feeling about this one." Humming the music under my breath, I started working on the lyrics.

x-X-x

"That's it," sighed Damon as he dropped his pen and leaned back. Six freaking hours had passed and the song was done. I read over it, singing under my breath. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like the song was missing something. "C'mon lets go to the studio and run a demo."

I shook my head. "Let's hold off on that for a sec. It doesn't feel right just yet."

"It's done Melody. Lets record it and get it out of the way."

"No Damon. I'm not sending you into the booth with a song I half assed. Just give me a few days, okay? I'll put it to the side and look at it later. Lets just keep going." Damon's jaw clenched and he glared at me but my reasoning must have made sense because he kept silent and we kept going.

x-X-x

By the end of the week, we'd finished the lyrics for two more of the songs, the music for one and I had finished the song I wasn't sure about. I lay back on the soft rug to catch my breath, utterly exhausted.

It was weird to work with Damon, a good weird. We were completely different in our writing process but it somehow worked when we did it together. The man had a way of making even the dirtiest things seem like poetry and the made working together all the more fun. We weren't afraid to challenge each other when we thought the other could do better or they were holding back. From the way he would glare at men sometimes when I argued, I got the feeling people didn't argue with him often and he was way too used to getting his way.

I watched him as he sat on the sofa, fiddling with a guitar. He would play a bit and then write something down on the sheet on the arm on the couch. His blue eyes were downcast and half of his face was turned away from me but I could imagine the intense look on his face as he played, the concentration and the almost hidden light in his eyes I'd come used to seeing over the last month.

His longish black hair fell in his eyes and I had the urge to crawl over to him and push the little bit of hair out if his face. I could imagine my hand barely caressing his face as I did and he looking up at me with those beautiful eyes of his as he leaned up to kiss-

I abruptly sat up. Where the hell had that come from? Maybe I shouldn't let Caroline talk me into watching the Notebook with her at 2 AM anymore. It did horrible things to my psyche.

"So you know what you're going to do with the music yet?" My voice was kind of shaky, the wobbling relating my sudden nerves. Damon looked at me weirdly before turning his attention back to the guitar.

"Yeah I think I'm almost done. I want a stronger sound though, some drums maybe, definitely an electric when we record it." He played a few verses for me. I agreed with him about having something stronger than just the guitar.

"Sounds good," I nodded. "What do you wanna do about the last song?"

Damon shrugged and put his guitar down. "I'm working on it."

Which basically meant he didn't have a clue. Sighing, I raked a hand through my messy hair and sat next to Damon. I was about as stumped as he was.

"Let's go," I said suddenly as I hopped up. I had an idea.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. I know what to do about the last song. Now c'mon!" I shoved my feet into my feet into my Converse and grabbed my bag from on top of his desk. Damon reluctantly stood and shrugged on his leather jacket.

"I'm driving," he said as the elevator arrived. We stepped in and he punched the ground button.

"But you don't know where we're going."

"I don't care. I'm not getting into that rusty death trap you call a car. I can't be seen in a chick car that's older than I am. It looks like something my grandmother would have driven back when everyone was into that flower power crap."

"Your car is older than you are Damon," I pointed out with a glare. He had no right to diss my car. Whatever, it wasn't like Dawn really liked him either. Not after this she wouldn't.

"But my car is a classic. It's supposed to be older than I am. Besides it's a mustang. That's explanation enough, sweetheart."

I didn't point out that sixties Beetles were considered classics as well. It was no use arguing since he still wouldn't like my car.

I shook my head at him and chuckled under my breath. "Whatever Damon."

"Where are we going," he asked as we walked out of the glass and steel monstrosity that was Salvatore records and into the underground parking lot.

I gave Damon a huge grin. "You'll see."

* * *

**I feel bad it's been over a month since I updated which sucks because I was on break when I posted this. Long story short, too much work over break, too much when I got back and then when I finally had time to post on Friday, I got sick and spent just about the whole weekend plus Tuesday in bed. Not to mention that I rewrote this chapter a few times because I couldn't make up my mind about what I wanted to happen and what I didn't... Then I cut is short because I wanted to update for you guys. Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll try my best to update with in the next few weeks since I already started chapter 3.**

**Thanks for you comments, favorites, and the like. The comments were fun to read and I'm glad that my best friend isn't the only one that wants me to continue this.**

**Please review and fav and all that jazz if you like. Reviews always make me want to write more!**


End file.
